conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuäj'imãn
Classification and Dialects The Nuäj'imãn /nuaʤimɐ̃n/ or Där' Nuäj'imãn /dar nuaʤimɐ̃n/, "The Language of the People", it has three dialects, Southern Mu /mu/, Eastern Lä /la/ and the Western Dyu /dju/, these are mostly intelligible with differences only some phonemes. Phonology Consonants There are 28 consonants in the language, some characters are written with ' to differentiate from the normal sounds. If used between vowels the ' has the sound /ʔ/ * p b t d k g m n r' r q l f v s z x j c h s' z' x' j' l' ñ n' * /p b t d k g m n r ɾ ɹ l f v s z ʃ ʒ x h t͡s d͡z ʧ ʤ ʎ ɲ ŋ / * The Dyu dialect merges J' /ʤ/ and j /ʒ/ with Y /j/, so it becomes J' /dʲ/ and J /j/. ** The Lä dialect separates S' /t͡s/ , Z' / d͡z/ and X' /ʧ / into non-combined sounds, S' /təs/, Z' /dəz/ and X' /təʃ/ Vowels The language has simple 4 vowels. All the vowels can be nasalized and lengthened except the schwa. * Normal: Ä, A, U, I; * Nasalized: Â, Ã, Ü, Ï; * Lengthened: ÄÄ, AA, UU, II; * Nasalized and Lengthened: ÂÂ, ÃÃ, ÜÜ, ÏÏ; *The schwa is only used when Consonants are alone or in the Lä dialect. The U letter can have the sound /ʷ/ in when a K is before it and another vowel is after except U. * In case of Kuu, it is /kuː/; * In case of Kuä, it is /kʷa/; Phonotactics The language has a very simple structure of ©V(V)(X), the C are all the consonants, V are all the vowels, if consonant is Y it needs a vowel before or after, X are a set of Consonants r,r',q,l,x,n',w,d,g,n,m,t,k,y Writing System *V stands for Vowel, V2 stands for all vowels except U. **Lä Dialect sound. *** Dyu Dialect sound. Grammar Nouns Nouns can be declined by Definitiveness, Case, Number, Gender and Number, Nouns are always with a capital letter. Definitiveness Two words classify the Noun that follows them, "Där' " for definite and "Dir' " for indefinite. Gender Normally they are Genderless, they can be either Male, Female and Other. Other is a special Gender that only occurs with Plural declension or when talking about special nouns like Guut "God" /guːt/. * Male: -a(if any last vowel except ä) / -ä(if last vowel ä); * Female: -i / -y(ending in a vowel); * Other: u / -w(ending in a vowel); Number There are two declensions, one for singular and another for plural. You add "n" to the end of the gender ending, in case of Genderless you add "un", in case of Other you add "uin" if following a K and "win" if not. * If there is a Singular Other form then " uin' " or " win' " are used instead for the plural. Case The J' is used to mark "all" the cases in the language, no other words use this phoneme. * The Dyu dialect uses the J' here too, but pronounce it /dʲ/. * Main here means the various Objects/Nouns that are doing the case. * The War (was) between the People of Mu (and) the people of Vugälä. * Där' Gälaymut j'un Där' Mãnj'imu Där' Mãnj'ivugälä. * Där'(The) Gälaymut(War: Conflit+many) j'un(between) Där' Mãnj'imu(People of Mu) Där' Mãnj'ivugälä(People of Vugälä). Verbs Verbs can have declension by Voice, Mood, Tense, Number, Person and Aspect. Verbs all end in the "I" vowel. Syntax: Voice Verb+Mood+Aspect+Tense+Person and Number Voice Passive Voice is indicated by the word "twi" meaning "be" verb or "fi" meaning "have" verb with no declension added before the verb. Person and Number The verbs depending on the Subject can have various suffixes. Tense, Mood and Aspect If various moods are used a "i" is used between them "titiz'ik" Do+ Imperative + Interrogative. Example: * fi titiqidimü -Object had (been) done by We(Inclusive) * fi(had passive auxiliary) titi(do) q(Indicative Mood) id(Preterite Aspect) im(Past Tense) ü(We inclusive Subject) Adjectives If behind the nouns they alter the main object is not lost, Mumwä (very cold Water), if after the object it gains a new meaning Wämum(Ice). Syntax Sentences in this language are always SVO or VO. * Interrogatives are formed with the Interrogative mood of the verb. * Personal Pronouns can be dropped turning them VO. Lexicon Example text * (Yä) fiqiga Dir' Qäbiit. /ja fiɹigɐ dir ɹabiːt/ * I have a rabbit. * Där' Sämni bämiqidim Sä Wämum. /dar samni bamiɹidim sa wamum/ * The Sun melted the Ice. * Där' Wämum twi bämiqidim Sä Sämni. /dar wamum tʷi bamiɹidim sa samni/ * The Ice was melted by the Sun. * Där' Sämni bämiqitig Sä Wämum. /dar samni bamiɹitig sa wamum/ * The Sun is still melting the Ice. Category:Languages